


date night

by tsonis



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Relationship, F/F, Felching, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsonis/pseuds/tsonis
Summary: Deathclaws? Piece of cake. Super mutants? Big, muscular, Shrek-like babies. Hosting date night for your two boyfriends? Panic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> warnings ahoy! mentions of spousal death, alcohol mentions, (semi) rough sex, and food ahead. 
> 
> ahh!! this was for a super old (~5 week) prompt in the fkm livejournal! i loved the prompt so decided to take a whirl on it. big thanks to jamie (hanzo to my mccree, mercy to my pharah) and kathleen (ghoulfriend, arcarde to my boone) for both cheering me on + reading it over for me. any mistakes left over are mine.

If there was one thing Blue hated—assuming the entirety of post-nuclear America was off the table—it was date nights. He never really excelled at the whole romance thing, even with his late husband. Date nights were always Colin’s speciality, as the man had a knack for cooking and a sixth sense for mood music and lighting… Whatever the hell _that_ meant. 

Between Preston and Sturges slyly reminded him it was _his_ time to prepare for date night with a quick peck on either cheek, he had barely had the brain power to croak out help to a nearby, doubled-over laughing Piper. 

“Oh my god, Blue, this is just so funny to me,” she wheezed, slapping a gloved hand on her knee. “I’ve seen you literally fist fight a deathclaw and barrel into super mutants in nothing but a dress without fear, but the mere thought of hosting a date night sends you spiralling into fear.”

“Shut up, Smokestack,” he bit out, not even sparing her a glance from where he was now furiously typing away at his terminal.

“Ooh, nicknames are out, so I _did_ hit a nerve. Point one for my journalistic foresight.”

“I will send you back to whatever godforsaken ditch I pulled you from if you don’t quit it.”

Piper huffed a sharp laugh before depositing herself none-too-gracefully on his desk, upsetting the numerous reports on it as she settled. “If that’s how you really think, I guess I can’t help you.”

Blue’s fingers stilled over his keyboard, before he slowly turned to meet her eye. “I’m listening.”

“So here’s the deal, as you know I’ve been caring for my sister for a while, right?” At his nod, she continued with a flourish of her hand. “See, she is a really picky eater ‘cause she refuses to eat the same thing twice in a row. I had to learn a lot of new recipes to keep her satisfied.”

“So?”

“That’s how I know the perfect recipe for you to make for your date tonight, assuming you don’t keel over from a fear-induced heart attack before then.”

Blue leaned back in his chair, scowling tugging at his feature. “Assuming I take you up on this deal, what do you want in return?”

Piper’s eyes glittered mischievously as she rubbed her hands together. “Oh Blue,” she crooned. “Where do I even begin?”

\--

Blue stood confused and adrift in the sea of customers outside of the new and improved grocery store, mentally going over the list Piper had given him before he left.

Somehow, she had decided the perfect thing for him to make was the wasteland version of pulled pork, despite the breadth of his cooking knowledge consisting of burning mac and cheese in college and pouring milk into a bowl of cereal.

“Hey, watch we’re you’re going you assho—oh, boss, it’s you!” Deacon crowed, bald head gleaming akin to a searchlight.

“Deacon, what the hell are you doing here?”

“You know, I ask myself that every day,” Deacon nodded sagely, easily slinging an arm around Blue’s wide shoulders. “Why are we here; why this planet; why this country; have all of our past choices—conscious or otherwise—culminated to this single moment of being?”

“That is not what I meant _at all_.”

“Oh, you mean why I’m here at this grocery store? Danse wanted some fresh oil for his joints.” At the stony look on Blue’s face he laughed and jostled their bodies. “I’m just kidding, he wanted me to pick it up for other more private reasons. If you get my drift.”

“I wish I was a synth so I could permanently wipe that from my memory,” Blue stated blandly, shaking off Deacon’s arm.

“Hey man, you never know. You could _actually_ be a synth but we just don’t know it yet. But why are you here?”

“Date night.”

Deacon sucked in a breath. “Jeez, Preston’s been talking about this for a while now. Tells anyone who gets within five feet of him how he’s dating the hot handyman _and_ the shit brickhouse that is our lovely general.”

“Right, no pressure at all.”

“Of course not! Especially since you have the most romantic guy on this scorched Earth to help you out.”

“Really? I didn’t know my husband had somehow come back from the dead to help me out with my two _other_ partners.”

“Not cool, man, not cool. That wounded me, right in my titty.” Deacon’s voice wavered, despite the grin on his face. “I always tell him I love him before I stick it in ‘im. A true romantic at heart.”

“ _God_ , enough of you and your horrible sex life.”

“Once again, you drive the knife deeper. You are lucky you are my friend or else I’d leave to the dogs. Well, dog, considering we only have one Dogmeat.” Deacon shrugged his free shoulder before steering the two through the crowd. “Move it, people! Saviour of the Commonwealth coming through!”

The throng parted for the two, and Deacon smiled smugly. “I totally should’ve chosen Moses to be my name.”

\--

“Cait, I know you never told me to repeat this aloud unless I wanted to die for real this time, but I need your interior design knowledge to make this the best date night ever.”

Cait paused from where she was benching twice her body weight, chest heaving as she studied him out of the corner of her eye. “What should I bring to your funeral?”

“Please, I _need_ to make tonight the best night ever. Both to ensure I live past it and to ensure everyone gets their happy ending tonight.”

“Everyone? What’s my happy ending tonight?”

“I will, singlehandedly, set you up with the woman of your dreams: Curie in the Nuka girl rocket suit.”

Cait’s weights clattered noisily as she set them on the bar above her. “Are you pulling my leg or something? Y’know how much I hate liars.”

“Without a doubt, she’s already expressed interest in you, she just needs a push into the right direction and costume.”

“Can’t believe I’m agreeing t’this,” Cait muttered, swearing under her breath. “You speak of this to anyone and I’ll be bringin’ sugar bombs to your funeral.”

“Deal,” Blue wheezed, stepping forward to accept the vice grip that was Cait’s idea of a handshake. “No time like the present, they say! Let’s go.”

\--

“We’re a bit early, aren’t we, babe?” Sturges asked, nudging Preston’s hip with his. “Sure he won’t mind?”

“Of course he won’t,” Preston assured, pressing a kiss to the side of Sturges’ neck. “He’ll probably just be finishing up the hour it takes for him to throw out the ruined food and get Takahashi’s noodles.”

“That wasn’t his fault last time, you giving him a handjob in the kitchen while he is trying to cook is pretty distracting.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yeah, you’re right, I’m dating a literal angel.”

“Gross, you two, get a room,” Piper called from across the market.

“Shut it, Piper! It ain’t my fault Magnolia turned you down.” Sturges responded, easily flipping her the bird as they strolled over to Blue’s door.

“I know where you live, Sturges! I will shave your sideburns and glue them to your forehead to fix your hairline.” Beside her, Nat howled with laughter.

“I’ll get you next time, Wright. Just you wait.” Sturges muttered, muscles rippling under Preston’s hand, the latter letting out an appreciative noise. 

“No fighting on date night, despite how hot seeing you flustered is.” Preston scolded.

“Sorry, babe, I had to defend your honour. You know me.”

“I do,” Preston sighed. “And I love you.”

Warm fondness bubbled in Sturges’ chest, and he smiled softly. “I love you too.”

“Starting without me? How rude,” Blue noted from where he was leaning against his doorframe. 

“Blue, we’d never!” Preston laughed, disentangling himself from Sturges’ side so he could surge forward and press a sweet kiss to Blue’s lips, albeit with Blue nearly doubling over.

“I notice a distinct lack of smoke, did you manage not to burn everything?” Sturges smiled, sauntering over to where Blue was pressing kisses against Preston’s temple. 

“Yeah, there’s a fist time for everything. Now come here so I can kiss my boyfriend.”

Sturges smiled, entering the space Preston moved out of to wrap his arms around Blue’s neck and lean up to slot their lips together. 

“Home cooked meal? Sounds like a special night.”

“Any night I spend with you two is precious,” Blue murmured against Sturges’ lips, the words muffled but the fondness in his tone not lost.

“God, were you always this sappy?” Sturges guffawed, pulling away from Blue’s searching lips. 

“Oh yeah, I was even worse before the bombs dropped.”

“What was date night like then, anyway?” 

“Smelly candles, fairy lights, romance movies, and a lot of scented lube. It was like walking face first into a solid wall of vanilla.”

“What’s a vanilla?” Preston chimed in. 

“To be honest, I still don’t exactly know. We better eat before the food gets cold, though, unless you want to spend tonight loitering on my front porch for all of Diamond City to see.”

“A tempting offer,” he hummed, placing his hand over where Blue’s rested on Sturges’ waist. “But I’ll have to take you up on the food.”

“C’mon in then, mi casa es su casa,” Blue remarked, hip nudging the door farther open.

\--

“Y’know I’m still surprised you managed not to burn the food. It was probably the best meal I’ve had in my entire life,” Sturges remarked, voice shaky.

“Can you, like, not talk about pork while I am sucking your dick?” Blue asked, voice rough from his efforts.

“Right, right, sorry.” Beside him, Preston laughed. Sturges scowled and squeezed the base of Preston’s dick, before apologising at the pained hiss that escaped the man.

“It is just a total boner kill to hear you talk about my cooking with such little faith.”

“I got you, babe, please just keep goin’,” he urged, canting his hips as best as he could despite Blue’s hands holding him in place.

“What’re the magic words,” Preston asked, fingers trailing along the jumping muscle of his abdomen. 

“Please suck it?”

“Nope,” Blue remarked, licking along the underside of Sturges’ dick. “Try again, love.”

“Please suck it, best chef of the Commonwealth, cooker of all meats. Now cook my meat in your mouth, please.”

“Disgusting. I can’t believe I love you.” Blue scoffed, before wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and slowly easing down.

Sturges grunted, heavily leaning his side into Preston. “I know why I love you, you are letting me see the face of God with that mouth.”

“Shouldn’t you be attending to someone?” Preston asked, tone impatient.

With a smile, Sturges’ thumb swiped over the head of Preston’s cock, collecting the precum at the tip to ease the down stroke and twist of his hand as he pumped him in time with the bobbing of Blue’s head. “Easy there, darling. You’re getting a little cocky for someone’s whose is at the mercy of me.” 

Preston grunted in response, latching his mouth on the side of Preston’s neck to suck a spot into the sun-kissed skin. 

“Easy now, Blue,” Sturges warned, using his free hand to cover Preston’s in his hair and tug. “I wanna save my cum to fill you up.”

“Mm, he’s gonna paint you all pretty, baby.” Preston smiled lazily down at Blue, fucking into Sturges’ fist with vigor. 

“Whole damn Commonwealth is gonna know you belong to us.” Sturges gave a sharp twist of his wrist, causing Preston to spill in his fist. “We’re gonna paint you with his cum too, so ease up, baby, and let him get you ready.”

Blue released him with a wet pop, placing a soft kiss to the spit-slick tip of Sturges’ dick before rolling onto his stomach to present his ass to the two. “You better follow through with that promise.”

“Of course we will,” Preston smiled, trailing a rough hand over the globes of Blue’s ass, dragging his thumb along his rim. “We always do get noise complaints on nights like this.”

“Work your magic, baby, get him nice and ready for me.” Struges grinned, scooting back to give the two room. 

Preston leaned over, blindly reaching for the lube on the nightstand, and sighing in relief when his fingers grazed it. He grabbed it and uncapped it in a fluid, practiced motion and drizzled the cold liquid on Blue’s ass, causing the man to hiss. 

“Sorry, I know it’s a little cold but I’ll warm it up.”

Blue’s hiss turned off to a muffled moan as Preston easily pressed two fingers in, lazily scissoring him open as he watched Sturges stroking himself in time to them. “See something you like?”

“If I could talk a picture to make this image last, y’know I would.”

Preston laughed, both at his response and at how Blue desperately fucked himself back onto his fingers. “Easy, babe, I don’t want you to get hurt now.”

“You’ll be the one getting hurt if you don’t hurry it up. God, just stick his dick in me, m’ready.” Blue rumbled, eyes glazed with pleasure. He winced slightly at the tone of his voice. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it, I’m just really impatient.”

“You always are, don’t worry,” Sturges added sweetly, voice thick. 

“Shut it,” Preston shot at Sturges, before reassuringly running his free hand along Blue’s back as he added another finger. “I know, babe, so am I, I just want to prepare you well. Last time you complained the entire trek back to the Castle because we didn’t prep you well enough.”

“To be fair, both of you took turns with me so I had reason to be sore and whiny.”

“Ah, right,” a fond look crossed his face as he recalled. “That was a great night.”

“Agreed.”

Blue hummed, and let out a deep groan as three turned to four and carefully scissored him open. “Alright, that is more than enough. Just get him ready and let him have at it.”

“That’s such a blasé way to say it, but alright, I trust you.”

“Aw,” Blue cooed, wiggling his ass when Preston withdrew his lube-shiny fingers from him to toss the bottle to Sturges. “Now stick your dick in me and make me forget kindness exists.”

Preston and Sturges shared a look before both bursting into a fit of laughter. “C’mere then, you tease.” Sturges smirked, large hands fitting on Blue’s hips and roughly tugging the man back despite his yelp of protest.

“You know I love how strong you are, but a little warning before you give me mattress burn on my knees, please.”

“Sorry,” Sturges laughed, murmuring his thanks as Preston guided his lube-covered dick to Blue’s hole, allowing for him to press in with a smooth thrust.

Blue groaned, back arching as he dug his fingers into the soft material of the mattress. “That’s it, nice and easy,” he ground out, breathless and shaky.

“I thought you wanted it fast and hard?” Sturges mused, punctuating his statement with a rough thrust that rocked Blue forward, far enough for his lips to graze against Preston’s lower belly. 

“Y-Yeah, okay, you’re right, hard and fast it is,” Blue cried, hand blindly reaching out for Preston to take and lace their fingers together.

A slow smile spread across Preston’s lips, and he squeezed reassuringly. “You can take it. You can take both of us tonight, I know you can.”

Blue sobbed at a particularly rough thrust, the sound muffling Sturges’ groan. He’d be concerned if he didn’t see the rising flush on Blue’s cheeks and the stain his precum was leaving on the mattress as his dick dragged against the fabric. 

“Okay, I’ll try,” Blue gurgled, the bravado of earlier gone in the face of Sturges’ rough fucking. Preston laughed softly, using his free hand to move the strands of hair that were sticking to Blue’s sweaty face. 

“Do what you can, babe, we’ll love you regardless.”

“Of course,” Sturges grunted, face screwing up in pleasure as his hips stuttered. “Shit, I’m gonna cum. Can you take it, baby? How bad d’you want it?”

“So bad, please, please cum in me. Let everyone know I belong to you two, and that you belong to me too.” Blue whined, fucking himself back onto Sturges’ dick.

With a rough moan, Sturges’ gave one last thrust before cumming inside Blue, fingers digging marks into his hips as he held him in place as he rode the intense spike of pleasure in his gut. With a pained sigh, he pulled out, dick still red and angry against his stomach. “You did good, babe. I’m proud of you. You took me so well. Preston are you ready for your turn?”

“I have something even better,” Preston quickly traded positions with Sturges, allowing him to run his tongue along Blue’s reddened, stretch rim before flicking inside to chase after Sturges’ cum.

Blue’s body quaked at each lap of Preston’s tongue inside of him; he would’ve keeled over if it hadn’t had been for Sturges’ supporting his body weight, allowing him to lose himself in the white hot pleasure zinging up his spine.

“He likes it, do it a little slower, take your time,” Sturges drawled, leaning down to press a kiss to Blue’s forehead for his good work. “Jerk him off a little, too, or else it’s gonna take all night.”

“Nothing wrong with that.”

“I know, Blue, but I don’t think any of us have it in us to bear with your whining if it does go that long.”

Blue scoffed, the sound a tad breathless but holding all of his annoyance regardless. “I forgot about that, plus you are getting old, you don’t have the stamina.”

His jaw ticked, and he pinched Blue’s nipple for the comment. “Another day I’ll prove you wrong, for now let’s just let Preston finish you up.”

In response, Preston licked in earnest, pulling back to press kitten licks along the rim before pressing back in again to chase the remnants of Sturges’ cum in Blue. Blue’s chest heaved and he let out a soft moan as he came without warning, staining the mattress below him.

A sharp exhale caused Blue to look up at a squinting Sturges. “Gonna be a hell of a time to clean that stain up.”

Blue laughed, jostling Preston from where he was pressing a kiss to Blue’s rim. “Is that seriously what you’re thinking about right now?”

“One of us has to be practical.”

“And that’s usually me,” Preston sighed, leaning back against the wooden headboard, smiling slightly when Blue shifted to press his back against Preston’s chest and lean against him.

“Regardless,” Sturges bit out, rolling his eyes as Preston stuck his tongue out at him. “Consensus time: best date night ever?”

“Agreed.”

“Seconded.”

“Best date night ever,” he confirmed.

 

+Bonus

“I oughta thank you Blue,” Cait murmured, perhaps a week after he had cornered her in the gym all but begged for her help.

“Oh? What for?”

“That you got her that rocket girl outfit.”

Blue’s eyes narrowed, and he pursed his lips. “I’m probably gonna regret asking this, but why?”

“’Cause that way we were both ready to see stars.”

“I hate you so much right now.”


End file.
